phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Steinzeitalter
Steinzeitalter ist eine Folge aus der 3. Staffel. In der Steinzeit sind Phineas und Ferb Höhlenmenschen, die etwas Neues, Spaßiges und Nützliches erfinden... das Rad! Währenddessen versucht Dr. Doofengung mit seinem "Stock-inator" eine Herde Mammuts bei Roger über den Weg laufen zu lassen. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Phinabunk und Gerb überlegen, was sie heute tun werden. Vor 29.000 Jahren gehen Phinabunk und Gerb durch ihre aus Stein gemeißelten Tafeln im Garten durch und entscheiden, das Rad zu erfinden. Dan Povenmire zeigt Jeff "Swampy" Marsh die Storyboards für die Steinzeit-Folge und erklärt, dass alle Charaktere mit einer nahezu unverständlichen Höhlensprache sprechen werden und, dass Doofenshmirtz nur grunzen wird. Sie sind sich beide einig, dass sie die Prämisse in "schicke Einzelbilder" erklären, damit das Publikum nicht verwirrt wird. Swampy fragt dann Dan, wo Perry sei. right|thumb|200px Bunka (Perry), ein Schnabeltier-ähnliches Tier mit stacheligem Fell, einer großen Stirn, langen Eckzähne und rotem Stachel auf dem Schwanz, wurde durch Monobrow und einem Affen namens Gnarl über Doofengung informiert. Monobrow erklärte ihm, dass Doofengung etwas plant, was er dann vereiteln sollte. Danach machte sich Bunka zu Doofengung auf und Monobrow rutschte versehentlich auf Gnarls Bananenschale aus. thumb|left|200px Da und Mogga verabschiedeten sich durch gegenseitiges Achselhöhlen riechen und Da ging auf die Jagd. Mogga bemerkte danach ihr unordentliches Haar im Spiegel, welches aus einer Eisplatte bestand, und beschloss zu Bobbi zu gehen, gab Can-tok die Verantwortung und ging dann fort. Sofort prahlte Can-tok vor ihren Brüdern und deren Freunde rum und behielt sie im Auge. Sie setzte sich auf einen Steinsessel und machte Musik, Stacy stieg mit ein paar Trommeln ein und beide spielten die Melodie vom Quirky Worky Song. Phinabunk und Gerb zeigten ihren Freunde ihren Plan und sie meißelten und meißelten, aber kein Rad. thumb|200px|Doofengung erklärt seinen Plan. Doofengungs Jingle erschien vor ein paar Mammuts bei seinem Gebäude und er saß in einer Höhle und lachte tropfende Regentropfen aus. Bunka erschien aber ohne Knochenhut. Nachdem er seinen Hut hervor zückte und Doofengung es begriffen hat, dass es Bunka war, zog er an einer Liane und ein Knochenkäfig sperrte Bunka ein. Transkript Um das volle Transkript von '''Steinzeitalter' anzusehen, klicke hier.'' Songs *''Quirky Worky Song (Steinzeit Version)'' *''Zubataga'' Abspann Die zweite Strophe von Zubataga Galerie Wiederholungen in allen Folgen Der "Zu jung"-Satz Gerbs Rede Was macht ihr gerade? Bei Isabelok: Bei Bufgard: Hey, wo ist Perry? Wie Perry verschwindet Keinen Doofenshmirtz' Motto Bunkalunk Bunkalunk Bunkalunka! Denkwürdige Zitate Hintergrundinformationen *Die Folge findet vor 29.000 Jahren statt. *Die Episode startet ohne Erklärung, warum sie in der Vergangenheit spielt. *Niemand reist durch die Zeit, das heißt, das die Charaktere aus der Zeit kommen. *Dan Povenmire und Jeff "Swampy" Marsh tauchen ab und zu in Stop-Motion auf. *Milly ist beim ersten Erscheinen der Pfadfinder-Mädchen nicht zu sehen. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der die Charaktere nicht dauerhaft deutsch sprechen. *Es gibt eine Steinzeit Version vom Quirky Worky Song. *Die Folge erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, das Conk im Eisberg eingefroren war. (Verliebt in einen Neandertaler) Die Jungs fuhren mit ihrem Gefährt an ihm vorbei, dadurch wurde er abgelenkt und die Eisschicht schlich sich zu ihm zu und klemmte seinen Fuß ein. (Die Theorie ist, dass die Eiszeit eine große Wand aus Eis verursacht, die langsam über die Welt reiste.) *Das ist die erste Folge, wo Gretchen und Adyson ohne Brille und Haarband zu sehen sind. *Katie trägt als einzigste Sandalen, der Rest läuft barfuß. *Zum ersten Mal sieht man Katie mit offenen Haaren. *Als Can-tok durch einen Busch gelaufen ist, sahen ihre Haare wie Candace' Haare aus, bis sie sie wieder unordentlich gemacht hatte.thumb|200px|Can-tok mit den Haaren von Candace. *Da keiner der Charaktere deutsch sprach, ist diese Episode wohl schwer, sich auf seine eigene Weise zu verstehen. Allerdings kann eine lange Zeit Zuschauer auf die Äquivalente von Schlagworten wie "Ein Schnabeltier? ... Perry das Schnabeltier!", "Siehe, mein ... inator!", "Seit ihr nicht noch ein wenig jung ...", und co. annehmen. Darüber hinaus werden einige Wörter durch die Folge wiederholt, und einige sind ziemlich ähnlich, wie zum Beispiel ist "ni" "nein" und "verantworta" ist "Verantwortung", etc. *Die vierte Wand brach, als Dan zu Swampy sagte, dass manche Teile schwer zu verstehen sind und Swampy sagte, dass das ein guter Grund ist, warum sie sich in Stop-Motion bewegen. *Dies ist das vierte mal, dass Höhlenmenschen zu sehen sind, davor war es in Verliebt in einen Neandertaler, Die Zeitreise und Das Achterbahn-Musical. *Isabella ist wieder verärgert, weil andere ihre Schlagwörter sagen (Superhelden, Phineas und Ferb – Das Weihnachts-Special, Babysitter Albtraum). *Während den Foto-Animation Szenen sieht man Perry-das-Schnabeltier-Trägheitsfigur, welches absolut nichts macht. ("Die Spielzeugerfinder") *Auch sieht man Phineas und Ferb in Unterwäsche während den Animation Szenen. ("Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb") *Conk erscheint. ("Verliebt in einen Neandertaler") *Das zweite Mal wird ein Live-Action Charakter benutzt. (Das erste Mal war es Ashley Tisdale in "Und Action!") *Bobbi Fabulous macht einen Cameo-Auftritt, wieder als Friseur. ("Der Hochzeitstag") *Das SUV, was auch in "Findet Mary McGuffin" und "Das Erfolgsgeheimnis" erschien, taucht auf einer Steintafel auf. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Phineas und Ferb/Phinabunk und Gerb eine neue Sprache erfinden. *Das zweite Mal sieht man Jeremy und Candace als Höhlenmenschen. ("Verliebt in einen Neandertaler") *Doofenshmirtz bringt zum drittel Mal eine Evolution. ("Ferien auf Hawaii" und "Krankheitstag") *Das zweite Mal kommt Perry nicht aus seiner Falle raus. ("Jagd auf die verlorenen Kartoffelpuffer") *Zum zweiten Mal sieht man Doofenshmirtz, wie er die Evolution erklärt, während er über Rogers Wohnverhältnis klagt und über sein Wohnverhältnis leidet. ("Ferien auf Hawaii") Fehler *In manchen Szenen sieht man, dass Gretchen keine Brille trägt, obwohl Roger, Carl und Bobbi mit einer Brille zu sehen sind. *Bevor das Lied Zubataga beginnt, sitzen nur Phinabunk, Gerb, Can-tok, Bunka, Isabelock, Bufguard, Baljug, Mogga und Da am Lagerfeuer, aber plötzlich erscheinen aus dem Nichts die Pfadfinder-Mädchen. *Wenn Phinabunk die Zeile "Uh chaka, uh chaka" singt, werden die Umrisse von Gerbs Nase für kurze Zeit zu einem Quadrat. *Das erste mal, wenn man Katie sieht, trägt sie keine Sandalen, im nächsten Moment schon. *Bevor die Mammuts an Doofengungs Haus vorbei liefen, liefen sie von links nach rechts. In seinen Plänen liefen sie von rechts nach links um somit das Haus von Roger zu zerstören. Nur als die nächste Szene mit den Mammuts kam, liefen sie noch einmal an Doofengungs Haus vorbei, dabei zertrampelten sie es sogar. Dabei hätten sie auch das Haus von Roger zertören müssen, was aber wohl nicht der Fall war. Kontinuität Wenn Can-tok Phinabunk und Gerb erzählt, dass sie die Verantwortung hat, schaut Phinabunk nach oben, zeigt zum Himmel und fragt: "Can-tok Verantworta? Du makka Satellakkah?". Das ist ein ein Hinweis darauf, als Candace in der Folge Die Achterbahn gefragt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn ein Satellit auf die Erde stürzen würde. Internationale Premieren *4. November 2011 (Disney Channel Indien) *5. November 2011 (Canal 13 Chile) *19. November 2011 (Disney Channel Australien) *23. November 2011 (Disney XD Niederlande) *19. Dezember 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong und Taiwan) *23. Februar 2012 (Disney Channel Brasilien und Lateinamerika) *29. Februar 2012 (Disney Channel Asien) *24. März 2012 (Disney XD Spanien) *6. April 2012 (Disney XD Skandinavien) *10. April 2012 (Disney Channel Polen) *16. Juni 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Anspielungen *'Familie Feuerstein' - Isabelok hatte ein Knochen im Haar, was wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf Wilma und Pebbles Feuerstein sein könnte, weil sie auch ein Knochen im Haar trugen. Auch laufen alle Menschen dort barfuß und die Tri-Stone Area könnte eine Parodie auf ... sein. *'Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur' - Die Folge ist ähnlich wie aus dem 1939 kommenden Cartoon. *'Am Anfang war das Feuer' - Im Film, aus dem Jahr 1981, sprechen die Höhlenmenschen in ihrer eigenen Sprache. *'Spongebob Schwammkopf' - Die Episode ist im Thema sehr ähnlich wie in der Folge "Spongebob in der Steinzeit". Auch sie erfanden z.B. das Feuer und hießen SpongeGar und Patar etc. *'The Cat in the Hat' - Doofengung hatte nach Bunka, da Schnabatank gefragt, was vielleicht auf die Geschichte anspielen könnte, als die Kinder so etwas auch gefragt hatten. *'Tuukka Rask' - Das Wort Tuka stammt aus dem Namen von dem NHL Hockey Torwart. Besetzung *Manuel Straube als Phinabunk *Stefan Günther als Gerb *Lea Kalbhenn als Can-tok *Alisa Palmer als Mogga *Claus-Peter Damitz als Da *Johannes Wolko als Jerabunk *Claus Brockmeyer als Doofengung/Dan Povenmire *Gerhard Jilka als Monobrow/Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Sabine Bohlmann als Isabelock *Dominik Auer als Bufgard *Max Felder als Baljug *Dirk Meyer als Gnarl Referenzen en:Tri-Stone Area Kategorie:Artikel in Bearbeitung Kategorie:Episoden 3. Staffel